


little miracle girl!

by strawberricream



Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Babies, Fluff, Gen, Shiratorizawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, essentially its the guys interacting with a baby ha, the reader is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberricream/pseuds/strawberricream
Summary: you, shiratorizawa's boys volleyball club manager, have turned into a baby. what do the boys do?
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Kawanishi Taichi/Reader, Oohira Reon & Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yamagata Hayato/Reader
Series: soft cheeks and tiny hands 🍼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921411
Comments: 12
Kudos: 352





	1. Chapter 1

“nm?”

semi plays with your cheeks, fingers poking and smushing them. mochi, he thinks. 

“semisemi!” tendou chides. “are you gonna gobble her up or something?”

semi ignores him in favour of playing with your little hand. “don’t listen to him, yeah?” he tells you.

“ei-cha!”

he laughs softly, cradling you in his arms. 

“oh? do you know my name?” tendou asks.

“riri!” you giggle, swatting at him. tendou laughs, tickling your tummy and you squeal, swatting at him. 

“a-and me?” 

you turn towards goshiki, who, despite his embarrassment, looks you in the eye as he waits for your answers.

“mumu!”

goshiki “mumu” tsutomu will never forget your kindness as he passes on into the next life. 

“hey.” reon walks over to you in semi’s arms with a plastic bag in his hands. ushijima and yamagata trail behind him.

“we’re good to go.”

“num?” you ask. 

yamagata ruffles your hair. “don’t worry, we have snacks for you!”

you giggle, bouncing in semi’s arms in delight. 

“what are we doing about this afternoon then?”

ushijima blinks. yes, what were they to do? he and his fellow third years on the team decided to get together for some exercise and a short game of volleyball. (goshiki has eavesdropped on their conversation and asked to join.) they had been outside doing laps with you as their timer and record keeper. after his fourth lap, ushijima had found a baby in place of you. they came to the conclusion that this wee little baby was, in fact, you with your excited cries of their names and overall enthusiasm to see them. although, they still don’t know why you had suddenly turned out this way. when the rest of the group caught up, they decided to go to the nearest convenience store for some materials. semi, tendou and goshiki offered to watch over you as the rest of the team got the necessary items. 

“mm, we could have someone watch over her and take turns,” reon suggests. 

“ouh!” you babble, swiping in the direction of the plastic bag. 

reon smiles, digging in for a stick of umaibo. he unwraps it and offers it to you.

“‘maibo!” you squeal. 

semi laughs. “of course, you recognize it!”

“maybe we could go to the park by that bakery,” goshiki suggests. “it’s probably empty now.” 

ushijima watches with rapt interest as you eat your umaibo. 

you catch him looking at you, and offer a bite to him. “num?”

“no, thank you.”

semi looks up to him. “do you want to hold her, wakatoshi?”

yes, he thinks. he would like to hold you. ushijima nods and opens his arms up for you. you readily accept him and nuzzle your head into his chest. he enjoys the affection, supporting you with a large hand on your back as you continue to munch away. 

“the runs were the last thing we had to do anyways,” yamagata says.

“let’s go back to the dorms? there’s a common area,” tendou suggests, playing with your little feet. 

“kyaha!” you laugh, kicking at him. 

“how cute,” reon chuckles. ushijima agrees.

“what if other people see her?” goshiki asks. 

“what do you think, wakatoshi?” semi looks up at him.

wakatoshi would just like to have you in his arms. he likes the warmth you give off and the tiny, tiny features and short limbs you had—not to mention, your little smile.

“anywhere is fine as long as it’s safe,” he says at last. 

semi crosses his arms. “won’t other people see her in the dorms?” 

“do you have tissue?” wakatoshi asks. your cheeks were full of crumbs. 

reon nods, opening up a packet and handing it to ushijima. he wipes at your mouth.

“fmm!”

“you are a messy eater,” he comments.

tendou pats ushijima’s shoulder. “wakatoshi-kun, she’s a baby.”

shirabu sighs. “let’s just bring her back to the gym for now.” 

“yeah,” reon adds. “we can think about it while cleaning the gym.”


	2. Chapter 2

on the way back, a stray cat calls out.

“fuu?” you turn your head and your face lights up at the sight of it. 

“un! waka!!” you coo in his arms, hands reaching out towards the kitty, but ushijima stays where he is.

“it is dangerous.” 

while he was not afraid of the animal, he was for you. a scratch across your delicate skin could mean permanent disfiguration and harm your life. he doesn’t want to see that, so ushijima does not comply with your babbles. though it doesn’t mean he isn’t sad at seeing your bright smile disappear. you whine, patting at his shoulder as you look over to the kitty again.

“he’s right,” semi says. “it could hurt you.” 

“ouuu,” you pout. 

reon comes up to you with a ham and corn bun, trying to distract you. “what about this?”

you shake your head, still focused on the kitty. 

“aww, c’mon!” tendou lifts you out of ushijima’s arms, causing him to frown.

“c’mon, little miracle girl!” he cheers, throwing you into the air. you giggle in glee, quickly forgetting the kitty. tendou swings you around, rushing up ahead with you in his arms. 

“oi, tendou!” semi shouts, chasing after him. the rest of the team follow suit. 

when he’s a good distance away, tendou brings you into his arms again. 

“riri!” you squeal, patting at his face. his eyes widen with your affection and he smiles. 

“did you like that?” 

“kya!” you giggle as he bounces you in his arms. tendou decides he quite likes you in your new form. 

“tendou!” 

tendou turns around, seeing the rest of the team jog up behind him.

“that was dangerous! what if you dropped her?” semi huffs.

“but i didn’t,” tendou offers. “and look, she’s smiling again!”

reon smiles at you and offers you the bread again, which you take gleefully this time.

“um, tendou-san!” goshiki blushes. “c-could i hold her, please?” 

tendou hums, “why not?” he moves to plop you into goshiki’s arms. he holds you awkwardly—his arms are stiff and you squirm in discomfort.

“h-hey!” 

“like this.” semi comes up and adjusts his arms, allowing goshiki to hold you in a much more comfortable position. goshiki looks at you in awe as he watches you eat. he likes your tiny eyebrows best. tendou pats his back and tells him to not trip. 

“s-so cute!” 

you look at goshiki, blinking cutely at him and playing with his straight cut bangs. 

“she likes your bowl cut, tsutomu,” tendou lilts.

goshiki fights the tears in his eyes. “then, i will have a bowl cut forever!!”

“uh,” yamagata smiles uncomfortably. “i’d rather her not stay that way forever.”

the gym is empty when they get back and you get passed on to reon as everyone starts cleaning. he continues to feed you the rest of your ham and corn bun as you sit on his lap. when you’ve polished off the bun, reon cleans your hands and mouth diligently before pulling out another ham and corn bun.

“ouh!” 

“are you still hungry?” 

you shake your head, resting back against his chest as you watch everyone clean up. 

semi jogs up to the two of you. “hey, do you have the keys?”

“yeah, i’ll lock the doors up.” 

reon passes you to semi. you take a keen interest at staring at him when he settles you in his lap.

“uh, is there something wrong?” 

“hahfuuuuu,” you sputter.

he chuckles, playing your cheeks again. “you’re a little weirdo, huh.” 

you giggle and grab onto his shirt, pulling yourself up. semi stabilized you with his hands on your sides. you coo and bounce on his lap and semi laughs at your excitement. you bring your hands up to play with his cheeks too, tapping and squishing them like he did to you. albeit a little flustered, semi enjoys the affectionate attention. he pats your back and makes sure to keep you stable as you play with his face. 

you grab onto his nose and giggle, so he grabs onto yours before pulling his hand away and saying, “i got your nose!”

your jaw drops dramatically and it takes all of semi’s effort and willpower to not laugh.

“buu!” you stomp your feet, making grabby motions at his hand. 

“nyeh!” you do your best to get a hold of his hand—he had your nose!! 

luckily for you, tendou comes up behind you and grabs at semi’s hand. he pokes your nose. “boop! i got your nose back.”

you look up at him, giggling and covering your nose. “riri!”

semi laughs at your funny reactions, leaving a soft kiss on your cheek. you coo, “ei-cha!”

tendou leans down for a peck on your forehead and you continue to giggle at the attention.

“hey, let’s get going,” yamagata says. 

semi picks you up in his arms as you cover your nose and giggle, making sure to protect it from any other thieves. 

“what are you doing?” reon asks amusedly.

“she’s protecting her nose from eita,” tendou explains with a lilt in his voice. “he stole it from her earlier.” 

“theft is a crime,” ushijima rumbles.

“not literally, wakatoshi-kun.” 

“it’s a real crime punishable by law,” ushijima explains. 

yamagata laughs, “i don’t think that’s what they meant, wakatoshi.”


	3. Chapter 3

the boys make quick work of the gym and their showers before leaving for the dorms. they sneak you in through the doors pretty easily. it’s early february so their large puffy parkas still make sense, and with how tall and imposing the boys are, no one really notices a little lump and a head of hair in one of their jackets. you’re bundled up in semi’s parka as he walks behind ushijima with tendou on his left, reon to his right. yamagata and goshiki walk behind him creating a five-man shield. 

“un?” you poke your head up, looking at semi with curious eyes. he pats your bum softly—you look like a cute little animal. he chuckles and kisses your forehead. 

“almost there.”

the group makes a beeline to ushijima’s dorm room whose roommate went home for the weekend. 

“here, wakatoshi.” semi unzips you from his jacket and hands you over to ushijima who places you on his bed and keeps a hand on you.

“we’ll be back after we’ve put our things away.” reon hands him the plastic bag. 

“call us if you need anything,” semi adds.

ushijima nods and waits for them to close the door before exhaling and turning back to you. 

“aum!” you babble, playing with his soft blanket. he smiles and takes off his jacket before coming back to sit with you. you crawl onto his lap, cooing and smiling at him. ushijima holds you in his lap and lets you rest against him. 

“waa-cha,” you mumble, patting at his arm.

he looks down at you. “yes?”

“hungee.” you pat your tummy and point at your mouth. 

ushijima stands with you in his arms and walks over to the plastic bag reon placed on his study desk. he brings out a bento set with brown rice, steamed broccoli and carrots, tamagoyaki and some grilled yakitori. you squeal in excitement and it makes him happy to find nutritious food for you, but the box is cold and it wouldn’t be good for you to have it so. 

a knock on the door. 

“come in.” 

reon, semi, tendou, yamagata and goshiki file into the room.

“you okay, wakatoshi?” semi asks.

ushijima nods. “she’s hungry.” 

“un!” you coo. 

“there’s a microwave down on the first floor,” reon says.

“i’ll take it down!” goshiki exclaims. 

ushijima nods and hands the bento box over to goshiki, but you aren’t happy to see it go. 

“num!” you whine, making grabby hands at goshiki, who stops in his place. 

“hey,” yamagata soothes, grabbing your little hand. “he’ll be back soon, okay?”

you pout, bottom lip jutting out. you shake your head as bubbling cries pass your lips. ushijima puts a gentle hand on your chest to make sure you don’t fall too far forward. 

“should we bring her down?” reon asks.

“eh? she’ll be exposed then!” tendou exclaims, hands up in the air.

“people will find out about her if she cries, though,” semi adds. 

“we can take her with us,” ushijima says. “she is not at fault here.” 

and with that, the boys take you down to the first floor. 

they get to the small kitchen relatively easily and goshiki pops the bento box into the microwave for a minute. the whirr of the microwave makes them nervous. 

“reon-san? ushijima-san?”

ushijima turns around halfway, shifting you over to his other arm as tendou comes up in front to cover you. 

“ah, kawanishi,” reon smiles. 

“good afternoon. what are you senpais doing here? and all together.” 

“we just got back from the gym and goshiki was hungry so we’re just heating up the bento he got,” semi bluffs.

“all together?”

“i-i asked!” goshiki fumbles. 

“what about you, kawanishi?” yamagata asks, trying to change the subject.

“i was just—.”

“tai-cha?” you coo, giggling.

the room goes quiet. 

ushijima speaks first. “that was not me.” 

tendou turns his head and huffs a laugh, “wakatoshi-kun, no one thinks it was you.”


	4. Chapter 4

kawanishi blinks and tendou moves aside so that ushijima can position his body where you’re visible.

“tai-cha!” you giggle. 

“tai-cha?” he repeats. though he can’t say he hates it.

the microwave beeps. 

“oh, it’s done!” goshiki opens the microwave door and pulls the bento box out.

“ouh!” you jostle around in excitement, drool falling onto ushijima’s sweater as you squeal. he wipes your mouth with his sleeve. he’d just do the laundry later, he thinks.

“we’ll explain everything, but let’s get her fed first.” semi leads everyone out of the small room and into the common area. 

sitting on goshiki’s lap, yamagata feeds you as semi and reon do most of the talking. 

“that’s her?” kawanishi looks over at you—eyes sparkly, chubby cheeks and little mouth open wide. you look like a hamster. he’s a little surprised that you, his ever responsible senpai, could be reduced to something so jelly-like and…cute, he admits.

“yeah.” reon follows his line of sight. “though we don’t know of any solutions yet.”

“mmm!” you pat your cheeks with your hands, smiling at yamagata and goshiki. 

yamagata laughs. “it’s good, yeah?” 

you nod and goshiki can’t seem to take his eyes off you. 

“mumu? hungee?” 

he shakes his head, more than content simply watching you. “i-i’m okay! thank you!!”

you pat at yamagata’s arm. “haya-cha! ‘maibo!”

“oh, okay.” he sets the bento box down and grabs another stick for you, opening it. when it’s in your hands, you offer it to goshiki.

“mumu! ‘maibo yummy!” 

goshiki’s eyes water as his cheeks pink. “f-f-for—!”

“just eat it.” yamagata picks up the bento again and spoons a piece of yakitori for you. 

goshiki takes a small bite out of the umaibo and you smile before turning towards yamagata. 

“haya-cha!”

he smiles and takes a bite, thanking you with the piece of yakitori. you giggle and laugh in glee. 

semi watches the three of you with rapt interest, smiling at your sounds of joy. “uwa, he’s crying.” 

tendou pats goshiki on the shoulder. “you okay?” 

“t-tendou-s-san, sh-she—!”

tendou ushers him along to get himself cleaned up. 

“mumu?” you look at him as he places you on the couch. tendou moves to sit behind you. 

“he’ll be back soon,” yamagata says, giving you another spoonful. 

you shake your head, patting your tummy. 

“you’re full already?” he asks.

you nod, turning around to tendou. “riri! ‘maibo!”

he shakes his head, not feeling particularly hungry, but boops your nose for good measure. “you eat it.” 

you touch your nose. 

“ah, don’t worry, i didn’t steal it,” he sings, waving his hands up. 

satisfied that you had your nose, you scooch off the couch and make your way over to where semi and the others are sitting. 

“ei-cha!”

you offer the stick of umaibo to him, but he too shakes his head. you pout, dejection furrowing your brows and casting your eyes downwards. semi smiles crookedly and pulls you into his lap as reon offers you a yakult. your eyes light up and you immediately put the straw in the mouth.

“mm!”

“she’s really easy to please, huh.” kawanishi smiles a little, noting your cute flickering expressions.

“just don’t steal her nose,” semi laughs.

you put your hand over your nose at his comment, looking up at him. “no!” you exclaim. 

“ahh, don’t worry, your nose is still there,” reon chuckles. 

you hum, tapping on your nose. 

“how about some pocky?” reon opens the pink package and offers you a stick. you giggle and bounce in semi’s lap, waving your arm around. 

“oi!” 

the pocky stick snaps, hitting semi’s jaw. you bring it down to look at it. “buu?” looking back up at semi, you see that he caught the other end.

“payback for me stealing your nose?” 

“wuehuehue!” you laugh.

“what a weirdo,” kawanishi snorts. 

“i think she’s very cute!!!” goshiki exclaims. ushijima agrees, weird laugh or not. 

“we should bring her back into my room.” 

“oh, yeah, here waka—.” 

“who’s ‘her’?”

with you dangling in semi’s arms over ushijima’s lap, shirabu looks at you, umaibo in one hand and pocky stick in another, looking like a greedy little raccoon. 

“bubu!” you giggle.

“excuse me?” shirabu eyes you critically, making you flinch. your lips pout and eyes water at the hostility. ushijima takes you into his arms and rubs at your back trying to soothe you. you sniffle, looking away from shirabu and opting to bury your head in ushijima’s chest.

“ara, kenjirou,” tendou comes up behind him and puts his hands on his shoulders. “that’s your senpai, y’know.”

shirabu looks over to you with narrowed eyes. you glance back at him, eyes watery and a deep pout set on your lips as you start crying, feeling like you did something wrong. you drop your snacks and grab onto his shirt, sniffling into his chest. 

ushijima does his best to soothe you, patting at your back as reon puts your snacks away. 

“oi, shirabu!” semi turns to scold him. 

shirabu flinches. “i’m sorry.”

reon pats your head and ushijima calls your name. you lift your head weakly. 

ushijima looks you in the eye. “do not cry. you are not weak.”

you cry harder, lips blubbering. 

“wakatoshi, that’s not how you talk to a baby,” yamagata sighs.

reon takes you into his arms, resting you on his shoulder as he stands and walks around, humming to you softly and reassuring you that you were a good girl that did nothing wrong. 

“see, wakatoshi-kun?” tendou whispers. “that’s how you do it.”

your sobs eventually simmer down to soft sniffles as you calm down, soothed by reon’s gentle reassurance and the warmth radiating from his chest. 

“unn,” you mumble. 

tendou stands and makes his way over to you. he catches your line of sight and makes funny faces at you. ushijima watches as tendou entertains you and wonders if he should ask him for pointers later. you giggle with every shift in tendou’s facial expressions, laughing harder as he twists and bends his torso. 

“riri!” 

none of them can keep a smile off their faces as your laughter fills the room. 

“alright, alright.” reon chuckles and sets you down in kawanishi’s lap.

“r-reon-san?” 

“don’t you wanna hold her, taichi?” tendou puts a hand on his chest dramatically. “how cruel!” 

you’re plopped down in kawanishi’s lap as you stare up at him. “tai-cha?” 

“shirabu.” semi flicks his head at you. “aren’t you gonna apologize to her?”

shirabu holds back the click of his tongue and says your name softly.

“nn?” you look up at him, shrinking back into kawanishi’s chest and gripping at his shirt. 

“i’m sorry.” 

the boys hold their breath.

you smile, giggling. “bubu!”

there’s a collective exhale. reon returns your half eaten umaibo and pocky stick, to which you offer to kawanishi. he takes the pocky stick and gently takes your tiny wrist to offer the umaibo back to you. 

you munch on it happily, cooing at him. “fank!”

he smiles, tickling your neck. “you’re welcome.”

your laughter is drowned out by the rumble of footsteps.

“wha—?” semi looks over to the doorway.

“it’s probably the tennis team. they had a practice match today,” kawanishi says, handing you off to ushijima. 

“we can distract them,” shirabu offers.

goshiki nods. “protect her, senpais!!”

ushijima nods and stands to leave, but not before you give your umaibo stick to shirabu. 

“bubu! ‘maibo!”

he manages to stop his grimace and takes it with a genial smile. you return it as the third years haul you off. you wave bye bye to your precious tai-cha, bubu and mumu as they face the tennis club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shirabu does not eat the stick of umaibo with your spit on it and throws it away lol


	5. Chapter 5

“wa-cha,” you mumble.

“not yet,” he rumbles, cupping your head to his chest.

when the boys reach the room, ushijima calls your name. he looks down only to see you dozing off against his chest.

“we should let her sleep,” semi whispers.

ushijima nods and tucks you into his bunk bed. 

“wa-cha?” you mumble. 

he pats your tummy softly. “sleep well.” 

“hmmm,” you smile as your eyelids droop.

“night night,” tendou whispers, waving at you.

you giggle softly and wave back, closing and opening your fist as reon and semi copy your style of waving. soon, you’re fast asleep, dreaming of your esteemed warriors tai-cha, bubu and mumu as they fight the mysterious creatures of the tennis club.

the boys leave the room and stand outside ushijima’s dorm room. 

“wait,” semi starts. “did you put a pillow on the floor, wakatoshi?”

ushijima blinks. “no. i sleep on my bed.”

tendou huffs a laugh into his fist. 

semi clicks his tongue in embarrassment. “that’s not what i meant.” he scratches the back of his head. “i meant in case she rolls off.”

“ah,” ushijima remarks. “no, i did not. i’ll go do that.” he makes his way back into his room, closing the door behind him.

tendou snickers. “did you know, semisemi? wakatoshi sleeps on his bed.” 

reon and yamagata laugh as semi tells tendou to knock it off with a blush staining the apples of his cheeks. 

inside his dorm room, ushijima is at a loss; there is only one pillow and you’re already sleeping on it. he thinks about maneuvering you to sleep on the bed horizontally so that there’s less of a chance of you rolling off the bed, but he doesn’t want to risk waking you. 

“num mum.” 

ushijima looks over as you mumble in your sleep, a soft pout on your lips. a brief thought crosses his mind that he should be the one acting as the pillow, but that would not help anybody. he decides to shift you to sleep on the bed horizontally. as he moves to bring his hand under your head, you go up in a cloud of smoke. 

he steps back, bringing a hand up to his face, letting the smoke dissipate. you’re still there, thankfully, just back in your original size. tucked under the covers, you snooze away peacefully. ushijima walks out the room.

“that took a while,” yamagata says, pocketing his phone.

“she’s returned to her original size,” ushijima explains.

“ara, already?” tendou tilts his head. “did we bring her clothes with us?”

reon nods. “we put them at the foot of the bed in a bag.”

“then, what do we do now?” semi crosses his arms. “wait for her to wake up? if she doesn’t get up soon, it’s gonna be hard for her to get out unnoticed.”

“yeah,” yamagata adds. “most clubs will be finished for the day in about an hour or two.”

“how do we wake her up then?” reon asks. 

unbeknownst to them, you’re awake. and you have full memory of what went on the past hour or so. you cringe a little, but nonetheless happy at how delicately and kindly they treated you. you look around the room and find a bag with your clothes, quickly grabbing it and dressing yourself. you wonder where the boys went and make your way to the door.

it opens. 

in steps ushijima.

“did you sleep well?” he asks.

your mouth opens, but tendou pops his head in. “oh! you’re up!” 

“morning,” you laugh. 

the other third years quickly shove themselves into the room.

“do you feel okay?” reon asks. 

you nod. 

“remember anything?” semi adds.

you nod again, a shy smile on your face. “yeah, everything actually.” 

“oh, good, we don’t have to explain anything then,” tendou says, putting his hands behind his head. 

yamagata looks at the time on his phone. “we will if we don’t get her out of here.”

you laugh, looking up at ushijima. “don’t want to commit a crime, right?”

he smiles. “no, we do not.”


End file.
